


Today's feast is...

by BlueCoral



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hideweek, day 5: black and white, ghoul!Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoral/pseuds/BlueCoral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blond took a breath. With  a single push, he tore the white fabric away from covering Kaneki's kakugan. He turned back to the crowd, letting the spotlight shone on the half ghoul.</p>
<p>Gasps were heard.</p>
<p>"Like I mention earlier, he is dear to my heart." Hide took a glance behind.</p>
<p>Kaneki was still on the ground, frozen.</p>
<p>"And that being said, I'll start at 15 million."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's feast is...

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally beta this. And I think I just mess up thing even more.

Hide was faced with empty wallet again.

He hadn't pay his house bill since last two months, his daily expenses can never be enough no matter how much he invested money on them, and...

The blond watched a trailer on a television behind a display. Both of his hands were pressed against the cold surface as if he could snatch some boxes of the game given enough force. They were arranged on each side of the tv, and Hide wanted no more than to have all of them. It was frustrating enough he hadn't buy any new game in a long time.

And the fact that he was poor right now only made thing worse.

Hide wished to stay longer in front of the game shop if not for the grumbling of his stomach.

Ah.

He even forgot to have his meal due to his exams.

He touched his stomach, and looked at the display again.

Sigh.

Hide would need to search for some victims so he could have a normal life again. One would be sufficient to fulfill his stomach, and the rest will company him to the auction. It wasn't easy to have even a human nowadays, since they were becoming extra careful lately.

As a ghoul, he too, should be more aware of his activity.

And that mean he wouldn't have some money for a while.

Hide gave one last glance to the games.

"Just you wait, my babies. I will get you in a few days." He uttered, and ignored some eyes which was looking at him.

After a few more minutes standing in front of the shop, Hide went away, blending in with the crowd. He was on his way to go home, and was distracted by some display. Such a life. Don't it have mercy on Hide? Hide fished out his phone and played some game to pass his time.

His stomach growled again, and Hide pursed his lips tight. To be in public while was hungry wasn't a good thing. Fortunately he was used to this kind of life, or he would just grab anybody within his closest range and devour them right away.

The traffic light showed green, and Hide walked along with the crowd of human. Perfumes of many brand mixed in the air, of which Hide didn't like at all. They were in the way of Hide taking in human's scent.

So sweet.

So tempting.

Hide gulped.

A strong smell passed by Hide as a human brushed against him, hard. He lost his balance and fell to the ground, and a little wince told Hide that the stranger also had the same fate as him.

Hide looked up, and that wasn't because he was sorry for not being careful enough. The stranger...a human, no. Hide never smelled anything like this. It was sweeter, but no ghoul had this smell.

What was he?

"I'm-I'm sorry." In panic, a slow voice said.

Before Hide could register the stranger's face, the air was filled with perfumes again. Along with the disappearance of the figure, Hide got a quick flash of an activated kakugan and a grey eye.

Hide was left with his shock and a sudden need to take a tiny bit of the stranger. When he turned around, weird gazes were being shot to him, as if Hide had fallen down to his own fault. There was no trace that the person had walked on the path and knocked Hide off.

At that moment, Hide had fallen. He had his eyes set on the stranger.

And for sure, he wouldn't waste this golden opportunity.

~*~

Hide was blessed with lucks.

Not only he didn't need to use his skill to search the whole Japan for the half ghoul, the said person himself showed two days afterward. From the many smells the room could hold, and all of which Hide could never be used to, this particular one stood out the most from others.

One of which came from his classmate on history class. One of which Hide never talked to. One of the amazing people Hide admired, despite being a human.

Ops.

An ex-human he mean.

Over the period, Hide found himself stared at Kaneki way too often. He was distracted by the sweet scent, and the raven himself was of a good quality. His skin looked so smooth and pale, baby skin. Hide gritted his teeth. Soft texture were always nice to bite on, so easy to tear, and-

Hide need to stop.

The time moved so slow. By the end of the class, Hide had scribble on his notebook and drew abstract objects to shift his mind into thinking other things.

Kaneki stayed behind after the lecture finished, his head hung down to his written note. Since he had skipped some of the previous lesson, Kaneki would be needing the past notes.

From what Hide knew, Kaneki was a loner. Which mean he wouldn't have anyone to borrow the notes from.

And this was when Hide will take charge.

The smell took over the space now that nobody left in the room except for the two. Hide strained himself from drooling at how closer he walked toward Kaneki, and with a shaky breath, he braved a greeting.

"Hey."

Kaneki flinched at his voice.

Hide gulped.

He waited for him to raise his head. He was sure Kaneki heard him, but as a few seconds passed with the raven still hanging his head down, Hide called him again.

"Uh, Kaneki-san?"

This time his shoulders stiffened, as if he wasn't expecting Hide to be talking to him at all. Hide was pondering to say his name for the second time when the half ghoul raised his head, slow, and cautious.

"Y-Yes?"

Hide lifted his lips upward, warmly took in the sight of a scared Kaneki. It was cute. He wondered what he will look like if Hide opened that ugly eyepatch of him. Must be adorable, since he still had his kakugan activated.

"Sorry if I'm bothering, but I've notice that you can't focus in the lecture. So I wonder if you want a help, for...you know, I can lend you my notes."

He brought his notebook out, shoving it to Kaneki's way.

Kaneki's eye widened.

Hide didn't know if it was because he approached him, or because of the sudden act of kindness. He rubbed the back of his neck, his smiled faded slightly in uncomfortable manner.

"Sorry that this is so sudden, so I understand if you decline my offer." Hide laughed, running his eyes away. This time, he said with a slower voice. "I am a creepy anyway."

"No!"

Hide turned to Kaneki as he heard a thud sound.

Kaneki had jumped off his seat, causing the chair to fall on the floor. He flushed, a light blush spread on his cheeks.

"I-I mean," His cheeks grew darker. "No, you are not being creepy."

It wasn't the first time people told him that, but Hide coughed as he felt his own face warmed. His heartbeat raced-something he hadn't notice until then.

Kaneki was so cute Hide wanted to eat him.

He wouldn't be satisfied except if he could have Kaneki.

That, or Kaneki shall be off with a high price on his delicious self.

The racen shyly smiled at him. "You are so kind. Nagachika, isn't it?"

Hide closed their distance by slinging his arm around Kaneki's neck, getting an "Uff." from the raven.

"Why so formal, buddy? Just call me Hide." He grinned.

~*~

From wanting to sell him, Hide's aim had change to make Kaneki happy.

He didn't know when it happened, but he became attached to Kaneki.

Which was not good, considering how close to bankrupt he became.

"Let's go to Big Girl today. You say you like the food there, right?"

It was a calm Thursday, and both of them just finished their classes.

Hide turned just to see Kaneki frowned.

"I said I want to go, not that I like it there." The raven puffed his cheeks slightly. "Really, Hide. Have you been listening to what I say all these time?"

Half of it, Hide wanted to say. He sheepishly grinned. "Of course I am!"

Kaneki huffed. "You lie."

"What?" Hide deadpanned. "Neki, how could you say that." Hide made a pained expression, a hand pressed on his chest to show that he was hurt.

Kaneki didn't buy it. He rolled his eyes.

And Hide can only whined.

They had their dinner. 

Hide didn't get to throw off the foods as Kaneki took his leave to the toilet. Hide slumped himself on the seat, wondering if what he did will bring a good ending.

It was scary how fast Kaneki had attached himself to Hide. Hide didn't have the slightest care since it will made his job easier. But the fact that he can blended in well with with Hide in such a short time despite being friendless for who know how long reminded Hide of himself.

Both Hide and Kaneki had lost parents' love long ago.

While Hide moved on by distracting himself with crowd, Kaneki had gone a path where he was comfortable just by the presence of books.

Sure, he took longer time to get to know Kaneki, but the more they got involved with each other, the more Hide wanted Kaneki for himself, and only himself.

This very side was what getting in his way right now.

Hide need to throw away this personal feeling.

Or he wouldn't survive living anymore.

~*~

Hide's first source of money came from taking humans for bidding at an auction. It had been awhile since he last being an mc and brought one with him. He liked the betrayed expression on his victims' faces, they way they would fight with the scrapper as if there was a way out from their instant death.

It was pathetic that he couldn't bring Kaneki to the sweet dinner. Hide had taken a bit too much liking into him. From how things were going, an auction will not be where Kaneki will take his last breath.

For now.

A little bit more time, Hide promised. No matter what happened.

"Oh come on, Yoshimura-san. Don't you feel pity to this poor boy?" Hide pouted, clasping his hand together on the counter.

His second source of money was, of course, taking some part time jobs at once. He stopped doing this for a while since his payment at the auction were more than enough to support him. He didn't realize when he finished using all of his money. Now he desperately held to his last remnant of it while trying his chance at Anteiku.

It was the fastest way to refill his saving.

The old man smiled at him, slight guilt showing on his face. "It's not that I don't, but Anteiku just receive a new worker. I'm sorry, but your service aren't in need now, Nagachika-kun."

"Ehh.." Hide slumped himself down the counter. "But it's not wrong to have an extra hand helping."

"Yes, it's not, but-"

The bell rang, and a familiar voice greeted. "Good evening."

Hide didn't have to turn to know who it was.

Kaneki's scent was as distracting as ever as the raven entered.

"Oh, Hide-"

"Neki..." Hide wailed, cutting Kaneki's sentence off as he tackled him into a hug. "Yoshimura-san doesn't care about me."

"H-huh?" Kaneki was stiff.

"He doesn't want to give me a job, and I gonna be the poorest person in the world and yet he doesn't want to help-"

"W-Wait. Hide, you are making a scene." Kaneki said in a hushed voice.

There was barely anyone in the cafe. Except for Hide, there was no other customer. And Yoshimura, who had busied himself with cleaning the cups.

Hide only grumbled. "I'm so sad. Cheer me up."

Kaneki pressed his hands on Hide's chest, and whimpered when Hide snuggled closer, tickling his neck when he breathed.

A slow sound left Kaneki's mouth.

The ghoul shot his head up, and paused. You don't say-

Hide hided his face on the crook on Kaneki's neck.

There's the strained, muffled laugh again.

Hide grinned, amused.

"Geez, you are ticklish, buddy?" Hide asked, his breathes caused Kaneki to chuckle.

"N-No."

Being Hide, he blew some more air, and Kaneki cupped his mouth.

"Hide. Stop."

"No! You need to cheer me up first."

"Then-let me go-ahhaha."

As Kaneki burst into trail of laugh, Hide felt his own smile faded.

~*~

Hide decided to put an end to his struggle.

He can just search for a job which gave him daily payment, but that would be hard to find. He didn't have the time to do that, so he chose the easiest way.

Hide cleared his throat. "Welcome, ladies and gentleman!"

The noises which roared back didn't excite him as usual. The spotlight was on him, and Hide bowed. A fake grin took place on his hidden face.

"You guys miss me, right?"

"Of course!"

"Yes."

Hundreds of ghoul responded to him, and at the slightest, Hide felt reassured by it. There would always be people who wait for him, even if it was to get them goodies. Hide also got the reward, and that's why he loved this crowd.

"Well, worry not, because I bring you guys a present today!"

They went noisier as they got what Hide mean.

A boy was shoved out from behind the door connecting the hall to the backstage. Hide grimaced. Even as he was surrounded by various odor and scent, this one really was one of a kind. His scent was everywhere, and before Hide could let his feeling took over his mind, he turned toward the crowd.

"This one is very special, very rare. It is my personal favorite, to be honest."

They cooed.

Hide smiled. "And I'm giving it to you, my honored guests." He once again bowed, and the auctioneers clapped.

Hide ignored the obvious gaze Kaneki thrown behind him. The shock, the realization of betrayal.

It hurt him.

It pained him.

He didn't want this.

Yet Hide proceed. He didn't like it, not the least, and he walked toward Kaneki with the same intended goal. The grey eye which looked at him with a familiar scared expression on his face, as if Hide would hurt him if he made a mistake.

Hide smiled, a bittersweet feeling engraved to his heart.

He wouldn't hurt even a single hair of this guy.

As Hide stopped in front of Kaneki, he crouched down, with the crowd on his back. He brought his microphone away from his mouth.

"It's nice to meet you, Kaneki." Now his lips tugged upward into a genuine smile.

He really had took too much liking into this guy.

Hide lifted a hand to caress his cheek, the one which had his eyepatch on.

Kaneki had a soft skin, and it's warm.

"...Hi..de?"

"I look really cool right now, am I?" He laughed, as if Hide was showing Kaneki how he would look like in a mask, as if Kaneki wasn't in a dangerous situation right now.

"Why?" The voice was croaked. "You won't do this to me." Tears started to roll down his eye, and that's when Hide turned away.

The blond took a breath. With a single push, he tore the white fabric away from covering Kaneki's kakugan. He turned back to the crowd, letting the spotlight shone on the half ghoul.

Gasps were heard.

"Like I mention earlier, he is dear to my heart." Hide took a glance behind.

Kaneki was still on the ground, frozen.

"And that being said, I'll start at 15 million."

At first the auctioneers hesitated, but soon the price kept going up. The crowd believed in Hide's taste. He will just bring the goods, and they were never disappointing.

"150 million."

"175 million."

"200 million."

Hide once again turned toward Kaneki, no smiling, no nothing. He was right when he said Kaneki will have a high price bidding to his head. But he didn't expect it to go this crazy.

"250 million."

They stayed like that, eyes on each other, none daring to move. Hide got the conclusion that he shouldn't have chase Kaneki in the beginning. If only he knew.

Kaneki's eyes were pleading for Hide to help him.

Hide had the corner of his mouth quirked up.

Even in a situation where Hide was the one who pushed him to the canyon of death, Kaneki still wanted Hide to help him?

Huh.

This guy was impossible.

"How's the bidding going?"

"36O million." Mr. X said.

No bidding went afterward and Hide laughed. "Oh? So this it is? Someone dare to go higher?" He looked over the crowd, but nobody said anything else.

"So the item goes to Mr. X!"

~*~


End file.
